


Just a Little Bit

by Hrrylostallhischill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry and Louis - Freeform, High School AU, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, american football player liam, american football player louis, american football player niall, american football player zayn, but where does that leave him and his girlfriend, drunken kisses, especially when it's with a kid with gorgeous green eyes and pretty pink lips, even if he is only seventeen, future light marijuana usage, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis is /not/ the dancing queen, louis' not afraid to explore his sexuality, lourry, niall - Freeform, stylinson, young and sweet, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrrylostallhischill/pseuds/Hrrylostallhischill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis seemed to have it all – he was captain of the football team, the lead in every play, prom king in his junior year, a cheerleading girlfriend, and a giant group of “friends”… in other words, Louis is your classic high school movie-based cliché. What happens when your high school cliché’s path goes a little sideways?<br/>In his senior year of high school, Louis had led his school’s football team to win the sectional championship which resulted in a congratulatory after-party where awful dancing, mixed drinks and loud music ensued… along with an experience Louis won’t soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Okay so, this is my first Larry fic... ever. It is kind of slow in the beginning, but I promise it will pick up REALLY soon! :D  
> I will warn you that almost all of my chapter titles will be named after songs. The Title for this fic was inspired by: "Just a Little Bit of Your Heart" by Ariana Grande and the song I used for Chapter One is: "The Boys of Fall" by Kenny Chesney  
> **Also, this story takes place in New York State, and it is American football that they are playing**

The crowd seemed silent as he whooshed across the field, the clock counting down, and football in hand. He dodged past the players that continuously tried to tackle him hard to the turfed ground. With twelve seconds left in the game, and twenty yards to run, still, Louis was blocking out every noise possible to concentrate on his ultimate goal of the day; he needed to make this touchdown to win this sectional game. If he got this touchdown to win this game, it would be the first time in twenty-seven years that his high school would receive a sectionals title – they would be making history.

The clock continued to count as Louis grew closer and closer to the end zone. The clock had reached three seconds by the time that Louis had successfully reached the end zone, scoring the touchdown that he needed, making the score 36-35. Due to the fact that there were only three seconds left to the game, the game was considered to be over – making Cascade Falls High School the new sectional champions of New York State.

Everyone was louder than ever and the football team members were all hugging each other, they had made it. Everybody that was there to support C.F.H.S. had rushed down to the field to congratulate the team. Louis had been knocked back a little bit, due to the force of his girlfriend jumping on him with a giant, congratulatory hug.

“You did great, babe!” she exclaimed in his ear so that he could hear her over all of the commotion going on around them.

“Thanks,” he replied and smiled back at her before giving her a quick kiss. His mother and sisters came over then. His mom gave him a big hug and congratulated him.

“You did wonderful, today!” she had said to him with a big smile splitting across her face, from ear to ear.

“Thanks, Mom,” he replied and gave her a kiss on her cheek before one of his teammates came up to him, telling him that his coach wanted everyone to group up for the picture of them with their title and award. He gave his mom and girlfriend, Cassie, an apologetic smile as he was dragged away, towards the forming group of teenage boys.

The giant group of boys posed for a picture with their coaches and title before Louis headed back over towards his mom, sisters and girlfriend again. Once he reached them all again, his mom spoke up. “We’re going to head home, love. It’s quite the long drive back home, and I have to feed the girls still.”

“That’s fine,” he replied. Louis had to ride home with the team on the bus back to his school, where his car still sits in the parking lot. “I’ll meet you home, then,” Louis told his mom, giving her another hug goodbye.

“Cassie, dear, are you going to ride home with us?” his mom asked Cassie.

Cassie looked between Louis and his mom, debating whether or not to take her up on her offer. She had ridden the bus here with the rest of her cheerleading team, but her offer was quite nice, and she could get home earlier, as well. “Sure,” she finally decided, “let me just go tell my coach first,” and she headed off to let her coach know that she was leaving.

When Cassie came back over to where they were standing, they all said their goodbyes again and then Louis watched them leave the dome before he led himself into the locker room to change out of his uniform and shower. His teammates trickled in, little by little once Louis was in the shower, washing up. By the time that he had finished washing up and letting the hot water stream down his now sore muscles, nearly the whole team was in the locker room, doing multiple tasks such as showering, getting changed or just relaxing and talking until they all had to leave. Louis walked over to his things with a towel wrapped around his hips and his wet hair askew.

He dried his body off quickly before pulling his clothes out of his bag and getting dressed. He threw on his gray sweatpants, just before Liam had come over to him.

“Hey, Tommo, good game,” Liam said to him as Louis was starting to pull his white tee shirt over his head, the one that had his school’s name on it – letting everyone know that he was a football player at that specific school. It’s one of those school pride things, really, but it was just one of those things that everyone seemed to have. They were not all football shirts, but the school’s supporting shirts were easy to come by in their school and community. After Louis had pulled his shirt over his wet head, he turned to face Liam.

“Thanks, man, you too,” he had replied with a big smile across his face.

“So, there’s going to be a party at my place tomorrow night, to celebrate winning the sectionals,” Liam told him, “my mom is going with my sisters to visit my aunt for her baby shower tomorrow and my dad has to work the overnight shift.”

“Sounds cool, I’ll be there, Liam,” Louis had told him, “I’ll see if Cass wants to come with me.”

Just then, the head coach had come into the locker room, letting all of the boys know that they were due to leave in five minutes, so they would have to hurry. Louis stuffed his dirty, odor-infested uniform into his bag and threw on the beanie that he had packed. All the while, Liam had turned to Niall, who was standing next to them getting dressed for the whole duration of their prior conversation.

Louis had only caught the very end of their conversation. “Sounds great, can I bring Harry with me?” Niall had asked Liam.

“Sure,” Liam said shrugging, “it’ll be a blast,” he added.

“Who’s Harry?” Louis had butted into their conversation. He had never heard them talk about a ‘Harry’ before, he didn’t even know anyone by that name, and he’s lived in Cascade Falls his entire life.

“Lou, he’s been here for like two weeks already? You still don’t know who he is?” Niall asked him confused – Louis usually seemed to know everybody.

Louis was kind of confused as well; he didn't remember ever meeting anyone by the name of Harry, and he can’t believe that he’s been there for two weeks without meeting him, or even seeing a new kid. “I haven’t met him…” Louis finally spoke up through his confusion and racking of his brain to try to remember meeting this Harry kid.

“He’s a foreign exchange student from England,” Niall told Louis, “he’s staying with me for the school year.

“Oh,” is all Louis can get out of his mouth before the coach came back in, ushering everyone out to get onto the bus for the two hour ride back to Cascade Falls. Louis’ head was scrambling with thoughts as he followed Liam and Niall out onto the bus. He sat across from Liam, with Niall. “So, how is it that he is living with you, Niall, and I have yet to meet him?”

Niall just shrugs. “You don’t really come over to hang out much anymore…” he trailed off at the end of his sentence. Louis knew that Niall wasn’t trying to make him feel bad, but it still affected Louis, he did feel bad. Niall was one of his best friends and he never really hangs out with him much anymore, only at school and practice, really.

“I’m sorry, Niall…” Louis trailed off. He’s just been so busy lately that… he hasn’t really hung out with Niall much… or Liam, or Zayn, even. And, he knows that he should. “I’m really sorry, guys…” he said to the both of them.

“It’s okay,” Liam spoke up. Niall nodded along, slightly turning to watch their surroundings fly by out the window into the night sky. Louis just nodded to himself and put his headphones in as the music from his phone started to take over his mind. He leaned his head back on the seat and tried to get comfortable for the time being. Liam took out his phone to do the same, and Niall had fallen asleep with his head against the cool window.

‘This party should be fun…’ was Louis’ last thought before drifting off into a light slumber.

When they all got back to the school, Liam had woken Louis and Niall from their sleep. Louis got off of the bus behind Liam, carrying his large carryon bag, followed by Niall. “So, I’ll see you guys at the party tomorrow?” Liam had asked Niall and Louis before they all got into their cars.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Li.” Louis spoke up before opening his trunk to put his heavy bag in there and closing it. Niall nodded in agreement, doing the same as Louis.

 “Alright, good... I’ll see you two tomorrow night then! Text me when you two get home so I know that you didn’t crash or anything, you both look exhausted.”

“Alright, Li, goodnight,” Niall spoke up, voice groggy still from his sleep. Liam nodded slightly as he got in the driver side of his car and drove off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nialler,” Louis told Niall.

“You too, Lou, g’night.” Niall replied simply, before taking after Liam and getting in his car to drive off.

Louis followed this routine less than two minutes later, arriving at his house about ten minutes later. He walked into the house and said his goodnights to his mother, who was waiting up for him to make sure he made it home safely, and he headed up to his bedroom, dropping his bag as soon as he entered and took his phone out. He texted Liam:

            ‘Hey Liam, I’m home safely, see you tomorrow night. –Lou’

He hit send and set his phone on his nightstand, not even waiting for a reply before he crashed onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 


	2. Eyes Make the Stars Look Like They’re Not Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis seemed to have it all – he was captain of the football team, the lead in every play, prom king in his junior year, a cheerleading girlfriend, and a giant group of “friends”… in other words, Louis is your classic high school movie-based cliché. What happens when your high school cliché’s path goes a little sideways?   
> In his senior year of high school, Louis had led his school’s football team to win the sectional championship which resulted in a congratulatory after-party where awful dancing, mixed drinks and loud music ensued… along with an experience Louis won’t soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! It's starting to pick up a bit, now! Chapter title from: "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars; Story title from: Just a Little Bit of Your Heart by Ariana Grande

Louis woke with a start the next morning when “Maps” by Maroon 5 started to blast through the speakers of his iPhone. He groaned loudly as he reached over to his night stand, where it was left the night before and answered the call without even looking to see who it was.

“Hello?” he mumbled sleepily into the phone, only to be greeted happily by Cassie on the other end.

“Hey, babe, what’re you up to?” she asked him.

“‘M sleepin’,” he replied quickly, before pulling his phone away from his ear and opening his eyes, finally checking the time. 11:28. “What’s up?” he asked her, as he sat up and stretched out his muscles.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Lou,” she said to him, sincerely apologetic for waking him up from his slumber, “you can go back to sleep, babe.”

“No, I’m up now, it’s fine,” he answered as he pulled his blankets back and put his feet flat on the chilly, hardwood floor, jumping back a little bit from the shock of the coolness on his warm feet. “what’s up?” he asked her as he stood up and walked over to his closet, putting her on speaker as he went to find something to wear for the day.

“Nothing really,” her voice echoed into his small closet space, “just wanted to see what you were up to today?” she asked, curiosity dripping from her lips.

“Um, well, I just woke up, so I’m probably going to go get ready for the day and then Liam’s throwing a party tonight to celebrate our win. Did you want to go?” He asked her.

There was a pause on the other end, and for a moment, Louis thought that he had lost the call so he walked over to where he set his phone down. She was still on the line. “Cassie?” he said.

“Huh?” she replied.

“Did you want to go to Li’s party with me tonight?” he asked her again.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you before… sure, that sounds good.” she told him.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six. We can stop and get something to eat first.” Louis happily replied. He already knew where they would go to eat – the diner down the road from Liam’s house. That’s his favorite place to eat, he’s been going there since he was a young boy and has decided that he will continue to go there until he can no longer do so.

“Alright, sounds great, babe, I’ll let you go get ready now. I’ll talk to you later,” she told him, “I love you.” she concluded.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, Cass, I love you too.” Louis replied and then ended the call. He grabbed his clothes that he set aside while on the phone with Cassie and went to go take a shower.

5:30 rolled around quick for Louis, even if he did just lounge around in his room all day just texting Niall and Liam. He had gotten distracted playing an awful game on his phone when it started to vibrate between his hands with Cassie’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hello?” he answered as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Lou, I just wanted to let you know I can’t go tonight.” Cassie’s voice sounded a little… off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her with genuine concern.

“My grandmother is in the hospital, she’s not doing very well…” she trailed off.

“Well, I’ll come with you then.” he suggested before her voice broke over the line again.

“I’m already on the way there, we’re twenty minutes out of town already…” Louis had forgotten that her grandmother lives an hour and a half away.

“Oh,” he replied, “well, just let me know how everything goes, then?” he said with question in his tone.

“I will,” she answers him, “I’ll let you go Louis…”

“Alright, babe, hang in there,” he replied. They said their goodbyes and they hung up once again. He looked at the time that was illuminating on his phone – 5:38. He decided to get up off of his bed and walk over to his closet again, finding a different shirt to wear to the party. He took the tee off of the hanger and walked out of his bedroom. He went down the hallway to the bathroom, where he threw his shirt on and took his time fixing his hair. It had fallen flat from his day of rest and quite frankly, he did not want to go to the party with his hair splaying every-which-way but right.

He studied himself in the mirror, fixing his strands of hair until he felt that they were in perfect position. He checked himself over once more before turning around and walking out of the bathroom, shutting the light off behind him. He went back to his bedroom where he grabbed his phone and wallet before shutting his light off and closing his door behind him as he walked out. He walked down the hallway again to head downstairs.

When he got down the creaky stairs, he slowly made his way into the kitchen where his mom sat at the table that is in the center of the room. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle before he sat down across from his mom at the table. “Hello, love, any plans for the night?” she asked him, setting her phone down on the table and pushing it aside.

“Yeah, I’m going to stop by the diner really quick and then I’m going to hang out at Liam’s for the night. I’ll probably stay there…” he trailed off, opening the bottled water and taking a small sip out of it.

She nodded, “How’s Liam? I haven’t seen him in ages,” she replied, “Niall or Zayn either. How’re they?”

There’s that bit of guilt in the pit of his stomach again. “They’re okay…” he trailed off at the end, taking another swig from his water bottle to try to avoid the conversation entirely.

She nodded again, sensing that he didn’t really want to talk about it. “Tell them all I said hello, yeah?” was all she said as a reply. He agreed to do so before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen to go grab his shoes. He walked back in and sat back down in his spot before pulling his shoes on.

“Where is everyone?” Louis asked his mom, “It’s been quiet… almost all day.”

“Everyone’s out for the night,” is all his mom said.

“To where?” he asked in response. ‘The house is never this quiet.’ he thought.

“Well, to put it simply, there are a lot of sleepovers happening tonight." she replied with a smile that could light up the room.

“Ooh, so you have the house to yourself tonight, then?” Louis asked, “No parties now, young lady." he added jokingly, laughing at the end of his statement.

She chuckled, “Don’t you worry about it, Lou.” She smiled at him. “Have fun at Liam’s tonight. And, be careful.” she added.

He stood up from his seat across the table and stretched, his arms flying out above his head. When he straightened up, he pulled his shirt down over the exposed skin of his stomach before crossing the room, “I will.” he said to his mom, now standing in front of her. “Love you."he added before kissing her cheek and standing back up straight.

“I love you too, darling.""Don't forget a jacket, it's quite cool out tonight." she added as a side note. He nodded again before heading out of the kitchen for the entryway. He grabbed a hoodie and threw it on over his shirt before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door towards his car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket right before he got into the driver’s side and noted the time, again – 6:02.

He got in his car and started it, turning his heat on a low setting before driving away. He is very well aware of the fact that it was blowing out cool air, but he knew that within a few minutes, warm air would greet his face as he drove the three blocks over, passing Liam’s house on the way. He pulled into the half-packed car park, where he parked in his usual spot. He got out of his car and headed towards the entrance of the diner. He walked in and sat down in his _usual_ spot where he waited for the waitress to come over to take his _usual_ drink order and his _usual_ meal. She was new, he could tell. They never ask him what he would like anymore – they always just _know_.

Louis had his food sitting in front of him on the shiny table top within minutes. A few minutes later, while eating his meal, Louis recognized the older woman come into the diner, this is after all her place of employment, his usual waitress – who knows Louis, and his order, all too well. She almost walked right passed him, until she must have caught a glimpse of him through the corner of her eye. “Louis, darling! How are you tonight?” she spoke up, stopping at his table. He smiled up at her with closed lips before swallowing down his food to reply. “Hello, Grace! I’m great! How’s your night going so far?” he asked politely.

“My night’s just starting, darling.” She answered him with the same smile she always wears. She’s been working here for a long time, since about the time Louis started going here with his mom all those years ago. He basically grew up with her. Through the years of his life, and the amount of time he has spent in this ‘50s based diner, Louis has learned that she is an amazing listener and she always gives him great advice and, he cannot remember a single time when he was not polite to her.

“I see that.” he laughs gently, picking up another fry and dropping it gently on his plate, idly.

“Well, I should get to work,” she said with a smile, noticing the time. “have a great night, Louis.” she went to head out to the back to get started with her night when Louis spoke up.

“Have a great night, Gracie, I hope it’s a fast one.” he smiled at her when she turned around to face him again.

“Thank you, darling.” With that, she headed through the door to the backroom.

Louis finished his meal quickly before checking his phone. An hour had gone by since he had gotten to the diner, and Cassie still had not texted him, or called. So, he decided to text her to see if they had made it to the hospital yet.

            ‘Hey, Cass, just checkin’ to see if you made it there okay. Any news? – Lou’

He hit send before standing up to go pay his bill at the front register. After he paid the small bill for his meal, he headed back to his table to leave the new waitress a tip before heading out to his car.

He started his car, the heat already on – blowing cool air again. He didn’t really care though; he’d be at Liam’s in about two minutes anyways. He put the car in drive, pulling out of his spot and headed for Liam’s house. As predicted, he showed up there within no time. He pulled his car into Liam’s drive, parked it and turned the car off. He pulled his phone out one more time to see if Cassie answered him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to tell if it went off once he got inside. Cassie answered him in a short and sweet text,

            ‘@ hospital, waiting to hear… tlk to u later Lou – Cass’

He got out of his car and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He slammed his car door and jogged through the cool air to Liam’s front door. He knocked three times, not even knowing if anyone would be able to hear it over the loud music that he couldalready hear from this side of the door. He watied a minute before he decided to just walk in.

He ran into a bunch of guys from his team and even some of Cassie’s friends from her cheerleading team before he finally found Liam in his kitchen. “Hey, Li!” he yelled so that he could hear him.

“Hey Tommo! Here, have a drink,” Liam said to him, holding out a red Solo cup. Louis took it and started drinking from it. “Where’s Cassie?” Liam asked him, “I thought she was coming with you?”

“She had a family emergency come up.” he replied as an arm was flung over his shoulder. He looked to his side to see that it was Zayn’s arm – he should have known. “Hey, Zayn,” Louis greeted him.

“Hey Louis, how’s it goin’?”

Louis could smell the alcohol on his breath, “It’s going good.” he replies.

They carried on with their conversation until Niall came up to them, throwinghis arms over both of their shoulders. “Hi, boysss,” he held on to the ‘s’ a tad too long, most likely for dramatic effect. “Louis, you need to meet Harry.” he said grabbing him by both of his shoulders now and turning him around to come face-to-face with a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes Louis has ever seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? :D  
> Tumblr: wtfisalarry  
> Thank you once again to my beta, Brandi! :D


	3. I Hear What You're Not Saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis seemed to have it all – he was captain of the football team, the lead in every play, prom king in his junior year, a cheerleading girlfriend, and a giant group of “friends”… in other words, Louis is your classic high school movie-based cliché. What happens when your high school cliché’s path goes a little sideways?   
> In his senior year of high school, Louis had led his school’s football team to win the sectional championship which resulted in a congratulatory after-party where awful dancing, mixed drinks and loud music ensued… along with an experience Louis won’t soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, really. I'm sorry about that but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Enjoy the chapter! xx
> 
> Check out this manip! (http://wtfisalarry.tumblr.com/post/101053132774/wtfisalarry-standin-in-the-huddle-listenin) 
> 
> Chapter Title From: "Quiet" by: Demi Lovato; Story Title From: "Boys of Fall" by: Kenny Chesney

Harry smiled and Louis felt his heart melting – he had the most gorgeous smile Louis has ever seen. “Hi, I’m Harry.” Harry said, extending his hand out to shake Louis’ in a proper greeting. Louis just stared down at it for a minute before he squeaked out, “I’m Louis.” He took Harry’s hand and shook it politely with a smile, ignoring the feeling that he got from Harry’s touch.

Harry grinned at him when he took his hand “It’s nice to meet you, Louis. You guys put on a hell of a game last night.” Harry compliments.

Louis blushes slightly, eyes shining, “Thanks.” he whispers, barely audible, but his smile says it all. Louis finishes his drink and grabs another.

“Well, I’m going to let you go, I’m sure you have a lot of people to see…” Harry trails off, starting to walk away.

“It was nice meeting you, Harry!” Louis exclaims as he watches Harry’s body join the crowd, losing sight of the boy. He turned back around to face Niall, Liam and Zayn.

“Alright, c’mon then!” Niall exclaimed, dragging the boys into the crowded living room where the music was the loudest, bodies were the closest and the dancing was the lousiest. “Party time, boys!” Niall yelled over the music. Louis laughs and cheers before walking over to some of his friends from the team to talk.

As the night went on, Louis kept on downing his drinks. And, the more drinks that he consumed, the more awful his dance moves became. Louis was on his way to go grab another drink when he bumped into Zayn again. He looked at Zayn and smiled lazily. “Heyyyy, Zayn!” He said excitedly.

Zayn laughed at Louis, “Hey Louis!” he replied, “Some great dance moves you’re using tonight.” Zayn jokingly said to Louis, laughing.

Louis grinned, “Thanks!” he happily said to him in return. “Do you want a drink?” He asks Zayn. “I was on my way to get one…”

Zayn just smiled lazily at him, “No thanks, Lou, I’m all good.” Louis just shrugs, saying a quick goodbye before going off to find another drink.

The kitchen is nearly empty, with the exception of a few stray people grabbing drinks. Louis walks over to grab a drink and turns around, face-to-face with that new kid that Louis _just_ met with the really pretty eyes. Louis couldn’t remember his name to save the life of him so he just excitedly blurts out, “Oh! Hello, pretty eyes!”

**********************Louis’ P.O.V.**********************

Pretty eyes laughs at me. Wow, he has an amazingly cute laugh… that… should definitely not be a thought in my head right now, I should reallllly not drink anymore tonight.

“Hi, Louis,” He smiles. I can’t help but smile back, his smile could light up the entire room and his voice is so smooth I- _I am definitely done drinking tonight_.

He laughs again, “And why’s that?”

What is he talking about? The look I gave him just made him smile wider, “Why’s what?”

He smirks, oh my god, he has dimples. Ugh, I am so done, this is the last one tonight, I swear. “You said, ‘ _I am definitely done drinking tonight_.’ And I asked, why’s that?”

“You- you heard that? Oh my god, are you in my head? That’s not a good place to be right now, you should definitely get out of there…”

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Liam came up to the two of us.

“Pretty eyes, here, is a mind reader and I told him that he should not be in my head because it’s being bad right now,” I explained to Liam. He just laughs at me too. “Why does everyone keep laughing at me?” I mutter.

“Bro, I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Liam says as he laughs at me. “His name is Harry, by the way,” he informs me before taking my cup away from me.

“Heeeeyyy! I was drinking that!” I said turning to face Liam a little too quickly, causing the room to spin a little bit. “Oh no, it’s spinning!” I exclaimed reaching out to grab whatever the hell will hold me straight. This happens to be Harry’s arm. Liam comes back over to us, handing me a glass of water.

“Alright, let’s go put you to bed, Louis.” Liam grabs ahold of my wrist, lightly trying to guide me to the stairs.   
“I can do it myself, Liam, go partyyyyy.” He gives me an odd look before nodding and leaving to go into the living room. A few seconds later I let go of… Harry’s arm and started to walk towards the stairs by myself, tripping over my own feet and nearly falling to my death, not even out of the kitchen yet. “Hey, pretty eyes!” I yelled turning back to Harry, “could you help meeee?” He walks over to me and gently grabs my arm, leading me upstairs to the room I’m set to sleep in tonight.

*******Normal Narrative*******

 

Harry helped Louis get upstairs into the bedroom that he was sleeping in that night. He turned the light on for Louis and shut the door behind him, guiding Louis over to the bed. Louis strippee out of his clothes with the exception of his boxer-briefs, before he jumped in bed under the blanket that Harry had lifted for him, Harry covered Louis up.

“You’re so pretty,” Louis mumbled. Harry just smiled down at him, thinking that it must be just Louis’ drunken state of mind messing with him. Louis reached up and poked at one of Harry’s dimples. “and cute.” Louis added.

Louis reached his hand up from his dimple to play with his hair, “And curly,” he whispered before he gently pecked Harry on the lips. Louis pulled back with wide eyes. "I’m so sorry.” he mumbled.

Harry shrugged at him in response, “It’s okay” he whispered before leaning down and kissing his cheek good night. Before he started to pull away to stand up, Louis grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him back down to kiss him again, this time harder and with Harry kissing him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: wtfisalarry 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta, littlescumbags, on Tumblr! :D


	4. Just Can’t Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis seemed to have it all – he was captain of the football team, the lead in every play, prom king in his junior year, a cheerleading girlfriend, and a giant group of “friends”… in other words, Louis is your classic high school movie-based cliché. What happens when your high school cliché’s path goes a little sideways?   
> In his senior year of high school, Louis had led his school’s football team to win the sectional championship which resulted in a congratulatory after-party where awful dancing, mixed drinks and loud music ensued… along with an experience Louis won’t soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that this took so long! I finally had the chance to finish this chapter! Excuse any mistakes, as I have not had it looked over. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a tad short! Hopefully I'll put up the next chapter soon! 
> 
> Any questions, message me on Tumblr (wtfisalarry)! 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are highly appreciated! xx

Louis awoke the next morning with a tiny ringing in his ears and an arm wrapped around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the streaming sunlight that was cascading into the room, sighing loudly, an ache starting to pound in the back of his head. He closed his eyes again for a few minutes, trying to remember the night before, and where he was – he remembered somethings until it got a bit fuzzy.

He opened his eyes again to look around the room, noticing whose arm was wrapped around his waist, and it wasn’t Cass’. Louis’ eyes grew wide, throat dry, not saying a word as he wracked his brain to try to remember this kid’s name. _Harry_. He just stared at Harry for a few minutes, admiring the way that his soft facial features shined in the sunlight.

“Harry…” Louis croaked out, voice still groggy. Harry didn’t stir, so, Louis cleared his throat and poked at his cheek gently, “Harry?” He said again, a bit louder.

Harry grunted, stretching his arms above his head, his back arching slightly before he opened his eyes slowly, coming face-to-face with Louis’ bright blue eyes. It took him a moment to fully wake, registering that he was lying next to Louis. Harry’s brows furrowed, confused as he looked around the room, not realizing where he was. He looked over at Louis, “Where’m I?” He mumbled softly, almost inaudibly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Louis pursed his lips slowly, “You’re at Liam’s house…” He trailed off, “Where the party was?” he clarified. Harry just nodded slightly before attempting to effortlessly roll off of the side of the bed.

“Okay,” He mumbled after he tripped out of bed, “I really should be getting home” he muttered to himself as he reached down to the floor to grab his shirt before he threw it on, quickly heading to the door. Louis scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Wait…” Louis spoke up as Harry was about to walk out, “Where ya goin’?”

Harry turned around to face him. “Um, I have to go home” he stuttered out, biting his lip gently, avoiding Louis’ gaze.

Louis frowned slightly as he nodded. “Okay… well, I’ll see ya in school?” He asked Harry as he continued to sit in the bed.

Harry just nodded with a tiny smile, “Yeah, see ya in school.” With that, he was out the door and on his way down the hallway towards the stairs. Louis didn’t remember making out with Harry, he didn’t even remember coming up to the guest room last night, the last thing he remembered was his awful dancing and talking with Liam and Harry.

Louis laid back down into the warm covers of the bed with a small sigh. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. He just tossed and turned for about ten minutes before he gave up and opened his eyes again. He reached for his phone, typing in the four digit code to unlock it. Once his phone was unlocked, he clicked on his messages app, seeing that he had a few text messages from Cassie. He decided to just call her rather than going through the trouble to read and reply to all of his messages from her.

The phone rang three times before Cassie answered him. “Hey, Lou,” she sounded tired.

“Hey, babe,” he said to her, voice scratchy. He cleared his throat gently, “I just got your messages, you okay?” he asked.

She sighed gently through the phone, “’M okay, just tired, is all. How was the party?” She replied.

“It was okay, yeah. How’s your grandmother, have you heard anything?” Louis asked as he stood up out of the bed finally. He had to go downstairs to get some water, his throat was so dry.

“She’s stable. They don’t think she’s going to make it, Lou,” She whispered sadly.

Louis paused. “I’m sorry, babe,” He said softly, “Do you want me to come to the hospital?” He asked her quietly as he made his way out of the bedroom and headed for the stairs. He made his way towards the kitchen, ignoring the mess that was surrounding him. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, opening it and downing half the bottle. He made his way towards the living room, sitting on the couch for a moment.

“No, it’s okay,” Cassie said to him softly. “I think I’m going to just go home for a bit and take a nap anyways, didn’t really sleep well last night in the hospital waiting room” she mumbled into the phone.

Louis nodded, even though he knew that Cassie couldn’t see him, “I understand, babe, I think I’m gonna help Liam clean up then,” He said as he heard Liam and Niall make their way down the stairs. “Let me know, if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, Louis,” she replied, smile in her voice. “You’re so sweet, how did I get so lucky?” she laughed lightly.

Louis laughed gently as well. “Dunno, babe!” He told her lightly, “Seriously, though, if you need anything, _call me_ ,” he told her.

“I will, love you, Louis,” she said. Louis replied quickly before they hung up.

Louis looked up to Liam and Niall as they entered the room. “Wow, you two look absolutely stunning on this fine morning,” He laughed gently at the pair as they plopped down into the couch next to him.

“You know, Tommo, if sarcasm can be bottled up, the amount you continuously use on us could be used to fuel a fuckin’ space ship,” Niall grunted.

Louis chuckled. “It just comes naturally to me, Nialler, can’t help it, really.”

Niall grabbed the closest object to him, which happened to be a throw pillow, and tossed it as hard as he could at Louis’ head. He missed, hitting his chest.

Louis just laughed before Liam spoke up, voice horse. “Guys, you can throw whatever the hell you want at each other, _after_ we clean up – my house is fucking trashed,” he sighed as he looked around the room.

Niall and Louis looked around the room. Louis nodded, “It is, yeah,” he paused, “Where’s Zayn?” he asked, “He promised he’d help clean up, too,” Louis added as he looked between the two.

“Think he’s still passed out,” Liam answered him.

“Right, well, let’s go wake his ass up so we can get cleaning,” Louis replied before he stood up off of the couch. He stood a bit too quickly, making himself dizzy, “But, first, I need some Tylenol,” he added, as his head started to pound again.

Liam and Niall stood up. “Right, c’mon,” Liam said, walking towards the bathroom to get them all some Tylenol before the three of them headed up to find Zayn in a guest room, sprawled out naked under the sheets on the bed. Louis stuck up his hand, counting to the number three with his fingers before the three of them sprinted towards the bed, jumping on it violently, attempting to wake Zayn.

Zayn just buried his face deeper into the mattress, covering his head with his pillow. He reached out blindly to try to push the boys away, failing miserably. He grunted when Louis bounced down to lay next to him, “Zayyyynnnn,” He dragged out, “Time to wake up, sleepy head.” Louis said, poking Zayn’s side. The boys could hear a muffled ‘No, go ‘way’ before they all laid down next to him.

“C’mon, Zayn,” Liam said softly, “We gotta pick up this mess; you promised you’d help,” he whispered. Zayn groaned as he rolled over, further away from Liam. Zayn opened his eyes slowly, looking over at Liam.

He sighed, “‘M up,” he mumbled, sitting up on his elbows, “Now get out so I can get dressed,” he added. The three boys shuffled off of the bed, before they made their way towards the door.

“You’ve got ten minutes, if you’re not downstairs, we’re coming back to torture you some more,” Louis added. Zayn just rolled his eyes gently as the boys left the room, heading back down the stairs. What a great way to start out a Sunday morning. 


	5. You Say What You Say (redone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked around outside once he ended the call to see there was a significantly less amount of cars in the lot before he pulled out of his parking spot and headed towards Niall’s house, singing along to ABBA’s “Dancing Queen”, quite loudly, if anybody needed to know. And, if anyone were to ever ask, the cd belonged to his mother and he is in fact, not the dancing queen, young and sweet, even if he is only seventeen.  
> Louis turned down the music blaring in his car as he pulled into Niall’s driveway before he turned the car off and made his way for Niall’s front door. He knocked on the door quickly once he reached it, smiling when Niall’s mom answered the door before she pulled him into the house, out of the cold.

“Tomlinson, what the hell was that?!” Coach Teele yelled at him from the sidelines during his practice as Louis got so distracted that he let Niall, who was on the opposing ‘team’ take the football right out from under him when he tripped, falling face first. Louis groaned as he stood up and the coach blew his whistle.  
The team all ran over to the sidelines, gathering around the coach. “Guys, you all need to focus, we have regionals in two weeks! C’mon!” Coach Teele sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, “Go change. Be ready for practice tomorrow after school, 3:00 sharp!” He yelled as some of the players were already running off for the locker room.  
“Ya alright, Tommo?” Niall asked him as they entered the locker room together. Louis simply nodded as he headed for his locker, starting to strip out of his practice clothes, grabbing a towel.  
“Yeah,” Louis sighed, “’M good,” he added with a small nod. He headed for the showers, determined to rid himself of all the sweat and mistakes that accumulated during his practice.  
He took his time showering, washing away all of his fuck-ups from that day’s practice. He sighed gently as the hot water flowed down his curves, relaxing his muscles as he just stood under the running water for a few moments.  
Eventually, he shut the water off, shaking his head, droplets of water flinging in all directions as he wrapped his towel around his waist, stepping out of his shower stall.  
He made his way back to his locker to get dressed, listening to the guys all talk around him, chiming in every once in a while.  
“Hey, Tommo, do you wanna come over to my house tonight for dinner? Some of the other guys are comin’ over and my Mom’s makin’ the team’s favorite… kind of like a celebratory team dinner kinda thing, ya know?” Niall asked Louis while he pulled the towel from around his waist, and pulled on a pair of his clean black boxer briefs that he had packed that morning into his gym bag.  
Louis smiled up to him after he had gotten his undergarments on, “Sure, sounds good. I’ll just call my Mom quickly when I get into my car and let her know,” he told Niall before pulling on his black skin-tight skinny jeans from his gym bag.  
Niall grinned widely, “Sounds great, I’ll let you finish getting dressed now,” he laughed, half naked himself, turning around to pull on his own skinny jeans.  
Louis smiled gently as Niall turned around, before he finished getting dressed, throwing on a plain black tee and a vans hoodie over it. He put his vans on his feet before he grabbed all of his things from his locker, exiting the room.  
He slowly made his way to the car park, texting Cassie along the way.  
‘Hey, babe, how was practice? Xx’  
He had received during his time in the shower. He smiled softly before replying quickly,  
‘Could’ve been better :/ Goin’ to Nialler’s for team dinner now. Ily’  
He sent the message quickly before he walked out into the brisk fall air, shoving his phone in his pocket and beanie over his wet hair before he walked towards the lot, finding his car.  
Once he found his car, he quickly pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors, climbing in quickly, starting the car to turn the warm air on. He pulled his phone out again, dialing his mother’s phone number quickly.  
“Hey, Boo, how was practice?” She answered after the second ring.  
Louis smiled at her calming voice, “It was okay,” he whispered lightly, “I kept on messing up and Coach kept on yelling at me and it definitely could have been better,” he rambled on into his phone.  
Louis could hear the frown in her voice as she replied, “Aw, baby, I’m sorry to hear that. Next practice will be better,” She smiled – he could hear it in her voice.  
Louis nodded to himself, “I hope so, we need to win this game,” he said softly, clearing his throat after a second of silence passed. “Um, so Niall’s mom is making dinner tonight, like a team celebratory dinner kind of thing, and I told him I’d go,” he said into his phone, “If that’s alright?” he asked her.  
“Of course, that’s alright, Louis, what are you guys going to have?” she asked him sweetly.  
Louis laughed, “I’m honestly not sure. Niall just said that it is a ‘team favorite’ and I was like sure, why not?”  
His mother laughed along with him softly, “Okay, Love, just have fun, be safe, I love you,” She told him.  
Louis chuckled, “’Course, Mom, ‘m always safe and all that. I’ll see you later!” He exclaimed before he told her he loved her as well, hanging up.  
He looked around outside once he ended the call to see there was a significantly less amount of cars in the lot before he pulled out of his parking spot and headed towards Niall’s house, singing along to ABBA’s “Dancing Queen”, quite loudly, if anybody needed to know. And, if anyone were to ever ask, the cd belonged to his mother and he is in fact, not the dancing queen, young and sweet, even if he is only seventeen.  
Louis turned down the music blaring in his car as he pulled into Niall’s driveway before he turned the car off and made his way for Niall’s front door. He knocked on the door quickly once he reached it, smiling when Niall’s mom answered the door before she pulled him into the house, out of the cold.  
“The boys are in the living room, Love,” Niall’s mom informed him happily, “You know where it is, you’ve been here enough times throughout the years!” she exclaimed with a laugh. It’s true though, Niall and Louis have been friends since they were four years old and the two of them have been to each other’s houses countless times throughout the thirteen years of their friendship.  
Louis smiled and thanked her before he headed off towards the living room where he heard loud booms of laughter and chatter. He walked in with a smile, greeting all of the boys as he sat down on the couch, squeezed next to Niall and the arm of the couch.  
Harry came into the living room a few minutes after Louis had arrived, forgetting that he just moved in with Niall and his family. Louis caught his eye and he gave Harry a small, shy smile. Harry smiled widely as he greeted everyone in the living room, fitting in perfectly with everyone. He made his way over to sit on the floor in front of the loveseat, where Zayn and Liam were sitting, squished with another one of their teammates.  
Louis couldn’t help himself – he was definitely staring at Harry, not like he had much of a choice, though right? He was sitting directly across from him after all - or that's the excuse he's going with.  
The boys all decided to split into teams and play a game while they waited for dinner to get done, half of the boys on one team and half on the other. Louis was to face off against Harry in this game that they all just took part in making up – that’s when he knew it was going to be an interesting night.  
"Okay, are we all good on the rules? The first one to shout 'sunflower' and answer the question, gets a point for their team. And, at the end of the game, the team with the most points gets to decide the fate of the opposing team... deal?" Liam spoke up after they were all split into their respective teams. Everyone voiced their acknowledgement of the rules before they started to play.  
The boys all went head-to-head with each other until it was finally time for Louis to go against Harry and Louis was sure as shit that he was going to win - with the type of questions that have been asked and all. Louis stood face to face with Harry and offered him a small smile before Liam asked the question.  
"How many girls are on the cheerleading squad during football season?" he asked and waited for someone to yell the word. Everyone was shocked as they heard Harry's voice shout a quick, "sunflower," and they turned to look his way. He grinned and hummed out a slow (and correct), "twenty two."  
Louis gaped at him. He should have known the answer - he did know the answer - but... Harry had only been there for such a short time and -- Harry had beaten Louis and won the team the winning point before they were all told that dinner was ready and Louis was not prepared to have lost... to Harry, of all people. he sighed and scrunched his nose in frustration before the boys all headed to the kitchen.  
Louis made his plate and listened to everyone around him before Harry gently nudged his side, "good game, yeah?"  
Louis nodded slightly, "yeah, sure. Good game," he muttered, looking up into Harry's bright green eyes. He bit his lip gently, a nervous habit that he had yet to break in all of his seventeen years. "How'd you know there were twenty two cheerleaders? Aren't you like extremely new here?" He added.  
Harry smiled, "I am, yeah. I'm just a very observant person, I guess. Also, their crowd cheers are fun and entertaining," he chuckled as he made his own plate.  
Louis was being extremely relaxed for someone who had just kissed this man mere days ago and had a girlfriend... Maybe he shouldn't be as relaxed as he was being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am so, so, so sorry that this took so long... D: 
> 
> This chapter was not edited, so I am truly sorry for any mistakes throughout.. I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Chapter title from "End of the Day" -One Direction


	6. Rocky Roads are Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, what?" Cassie raised a perfectly trimmed brow at Louis.  
> He shrugged in response and let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry, truly. I'm just um... not into it anymore."  
> She furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally updated with an actual new chapter! Yay! This chapter was not really edited, so there are bound to be mistakes, but I finally have time to write again so I got a tad over-excited. I hope that you enjoy reading this! xx

"Wait, what?" Cassie raised a perfectly trimmed brow at Louis.  
He shrugged in response and let out a small sigh. "I'm really sorry, truly. I'm just um... not into it anymore."  
She furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?" she started, "We've done this every Thursday for the last two years and now you just aren't into it anymore? Why not?"  
He shrugged once again, "It's just so repetitive, Cass. I want to change things up a bit," he mumbled, "We can do something more adventurous, yeah? Not spend every Thursday night at the same restaurant and then go to the same movie theatre? It's getting boring," he said simply. "Lets go to the fair or go to a concert or something..."  
She frowned, "Because it's our thing, Louis. That's what we do. Thursday is the only night we do anything together, really. Why can't you just let me have just this one thing?" she mumbled.  
"Why the hell are you so bent on this?" Louis replied, "We're supposed to do different things! We're fucking seventeen! We're supposed to have fun and try new things and switch it up every once in a while! I don't want to always go to the same place just because it's our routine!" He exclaimed.  
"I just want to relax and spend time together! I don't want to feel like.. uncomfortable just because you want to try something out of the ordinary!"  
"Well, then maybe we shouldn't do anything at all then," Louis said simply, jaw clenched tight. Cassie frustrated him so much sometimes, and it was more so now than ever before. "It shouldn't be this hard to pick a fucking date, Cassie."  
"Take me home," she said simply, looking out the window of Louis' car, "just take me home. Now," she mumbled. Louis sighed and shook his head but complied nonetheless. He quickly turned around and headed back to her house to drop her off. "I may or may not see you tomorrow," she mumbled as Louis pulled into her driveway and she quickly opened her door and climbed out, walking swiftly up to her front door.  
Louis made sure that she got into the house safely because he's not a complete dickhead, before he quickly drove off. Cassie and Louis have been at each other's throats over the most stupid shit for the last week - for no apparent reason. They just argue every single time that the two of them are together and Louis just wants to stop the cycle.  
He quickly arrived at his house and headed for his bedroom immediately once he entered the house. He flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his messages, just quickly reading over them before he messaged the three people whom always make him happy and calm - he sent out a group chat to Niall, Liam and Zayn.  
            'FIFA? - L' is all that he sent to the three of them.  
            'Isn't it date night? -Li' was the first response that Louis had received from Liam. Louis turned on his game system and quickly replied.  
            'yeah, didn't work out. so..?'  
He grabbed his controller and headset to be able to easily communicate before he sat back down on his bed and waited for their replies. He saw Liam and Zayn log into their accounts and they were only waiting for Niall at that point.  
            'Sure.. Can Harry join? -Nialler x'  
Louis bit his lip as Liam quickly replied, 'yeah sure. we're all ready. -Li'  
Louis groaned quietly. It's not like he didn't enjoy Harry's company, or his awesome skills at FIFA, but he wanted to be able to forget about Cassie and Harry for the time being. Cassie was only one problem on his mind that he couldn't get rid of - the other was getting quite obvious in the fact that it was Harry. Even the boys started to notice. That would probably be why Liam answered the text quickly before Louis could. Because he's a little shit, that's why. He watched the screen as Niall and Harry signed on and they quickly started the game. Louis put his headset on and started to talk and listen to the boys.  
"What happen to date night, Lou?" Niall asked curiously over the system.  
"She just never wants to do anything that I want to do. We do the same damn thing all of the time and it's become too boring for my liking... and I brought it up and she like got pissed and made me bring her home. So, basically, I told her that what she wants to do for our date has become boring and I don't want to be bored. And she apparently doesn't want to have a good time," he sighed. "I love her, I do, but sometimes she can be so fucking dramatic," he muttered as his character received the ball.  
"Maybe you two should set up some sort of compromise, yeah? Like.. something different from what you usually do, but also something... that she'd like to do?" Liam asked as he tried to side tackle Louis' character, missing by a split second.  
Louis nodded to himself, "Yeah, well, right now she's pretty pissed at me so I don't really think it matters," he grumbled.  
"Maybe you could split your date night in half? Like, do half of what she wants and then do what you want?" Harry spoke up quietly as he successfully took the ball away from Louis and quickly ran towards his team's goalpost. "That seems like the most logical thing to do?" he offered.  
Louis hummed in acknowledgement, "yeah, thanks," he said softly. His character ran after Harry to attempt to steal the ball back. "Maybe I should just break up with her and give her what she obviously fucking wants," he whispered more to himself than anyone else.  
"Why?" Harry asked curiously.  
"She doesn't really love me. Maybe she used to, but it's quite obvious that she doesn't anymore. 'M pretty sure that she's cheating on me," he muttered, scoring a goal easily once he retrieved the ball again.  
"Why do you think that?" Zayn spoke up.  
"Her Grandmother is fine," Louis said quietly, "She was never in the hospital. None of her family members were in the hospital," He mumbled, completely ignoring the fact that he had cheated on Cassie with Harry, even if it had only been a single kiss.  
Harry hadn't brought it up either.  
The boys continued to play the game for a bit, slowly dropping out one by one until it was just Harry and Louis playing, chatting and winning. "One more?" Harry asked after Louis won yet another game.  
Louis hummed quietly, "Yeah sure," he said quietly, glancing at his clock across the room. 12:02... After midnight and he was still up playing FIFA with Harry on a boring date night Thursday. The two of them sat in silence as they started another game until Louis spoke up, "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked Harry quietly, "Why haven't you brought up the kiss yet?" he whispered around a bitten lip. "You just go with it and you never mention it..." He added.  
Harry hummed softly, "Didn't think it was necessary. I'm not stupid, and I'm a pretty observant person, Louis... I knew that you had a girlfriend and I knew that you weren't sure... aren't sure, still. It's okay, you know; not knowing."  
Louis bit his lip but didn't comment. He wasn't sure. He didn't want to have a label, it was simply given to him. He wasn't sure how to feel either. He tried to avoid Harry, he tried to be angry with him, but at the end of the day, it was Louis who had kissed Harry. "How do you know?" he whispered.  
"It's just something that you need to work through, yeah? I just... I don't care about somebody's gender or how they identify themselves... I like people for their personality," he said quietly, "I'm sorry that I don't have answers for you, but I can help you the best way that I can in figuring yourself out," he compromised with a soft tone.  
"I just don't want to be labeled," Louis replied with after a moment of silence passed them.  
"So, don't be labeled," Harry told Louis, scoring a goal once again in the game, causing their tie of wins for the night.  
Imagine if they were together, they'd be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to thank my lovely beta Brandi, RebelBird(AO3)/littlescumbags(TUMBLR), for helping me out! Thank you love!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story :)  
> Let me know what you think? :)  
> Tumblr: wtfisalarry


End file.
